


Percy Weasley Finds A Loophole

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Torturing Percy again...





	Percy Weasley Finds A Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Ygrane mentioned a particular Squicky pairing. Ah. I couldn't resist.  


* * *

"Well, you realise Mister Weasley, that traditionally the 'Head Boy' apprentices to one of the staff members; and that said apprenticeship can take many forms?"

Percy swallowed. Oh, he'd read up on this. And read between the lines. "Yes, sir."

Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, and folded his hands as he leaned back in his chair. "You are accorded the right, of course, to choose the person to whom you will be apprenticed. We have many younger professors here who are very knowledgeable and... skilled... in those certain 'additional' areas of advanced magic, who might also be appealing to a young man your age." 

Percy had already decided however. Only the best would do. 

"I would be apprenticed to you, Professor Dumbledore." He glanced up as a shocked expression crossed the Headmaster's face. "Um. If that's all right?"

Dumbledore merely blinked behind his spectacles. "Why, yes. Ahem. Yes, that is... fine. If rather unexpected."

How bad could it be after all? Percy mentally congratulated himself on getting out of the more onerous duties of being Head Boy. Obviously Professor Dumbledore was far too old to --

"I will need to see Professor Snape about a particular potion, however." He twinkled at Percy apologetically. "At my age I'm fear it is a bit of a necessity. Not to worry though, Mister Weasley, I should be 'up for the job' as it were."


End file.
